Powstanie
Plik:Powstanie.jpg Kochany autorek --Matuśek 12:55, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) O serialu Jest to serial o poczynianiach Glatorianów z plemienia Magmy od ucieczki z dżungli do założenia miasta. Najciekawsze cytaty: *Nie dziękuj,jakbym była na twojim miejscu zrobił byś to samo-Odpowiedziała podnosząc swój miecz.Reszta drużyny opuściła szczęki i wyłupiła gały. * Źródło Encyklopedia Bionicle:Strona Użytkownika:Matuśka Bionicle Nasze opowieści Wiki:http://pl.opowiadaneczka.wikia.com/wiki/Powstanie Uwaga:Ten tekst został zkopiowany ze strony usera:Matuśka,i nikt nie może oprócz mnię tego kopiować!Mam prawa autorskie i jestem Adminkiem. Część pierwsza Pare lat po rospadzie gdy roślinnoś ginie: -Uwaga,idą na nas-Kirsi -Uciekajmy-Arittika -Nie damy rady są za blisko-Kirsi -Ja, Kirsi, Monki, Lionek opuźnimy pościg a wy uciekajcie-Aritika -Dzięki -Agori -Okej,jesteście gotowi,Atak-Arittkia -Uciekajcie z naszej dżungli bo czeka was zagłada-Niebieski Glatorianin -Nigdy,to nasza ziemia-Aritika,moaną tak mocno mieczem ,że aż rozcią miecz wroga,przewage mieli wrogowie więc zagłada była pewna,ale jednak dróżyna Aritaki wygrywała,ale nie na długo -Przegramy,coraz mocniej nanas nacierają-krzykną Lion uchylając się od miecza,po czym wykożystał brac broni przeciwnika i przeżucił go nad sobą. -Okej,uciekamy nic już nie wskuramy-odparł Aritkia niszcząc wrogów,nagle czterech glatorianów zaczeło uciekać,owoc thornax wywalił Liona ale nikt niezdążył zareagować ostrze rzucone przez napastnika było szybsze i nikt z przyjaciół niemógł go zniszczyć.Nagle jakaś postać rzuciła się na Liona i miecz ją przebił -Panie...-Aritika -Żegnaj wierny sługo ale tam stoji moja córka, masz jej pilnować jak oka w głowie bo inaczej dołączycie domnie do zaświatów-Odpowaidział pan chrypiałym głosem,z oka Aritaki poleciała łza,nagle zacisną je mocno... -Bierz Mikę i uciekamy-krzykną Lion wyłażący spod trupa -Ty ją zabierz-Warkną Aritika,chwytając swój miecz podbiegł do mordercy i odcią mu łep.Mika płakała,ale Lion ją uspokajął -Szybciej,bo skonczymy jak karma dla padlinożerców- krzykną Aritika. Naprawdę bardzo mało dzieliło ich od śmierci, ale cudem udało im się uciec. -Tu przenocujemy,choć wszystkie rośliny obumarły, to może znajdziemy coś do picia i jedzennia.-wykaszlał Aritika po długim i męczącym biegu. -Jak, jesteśmy zmęczeni, spragnieni,i ...głodni, to jest sama pustynia i piach,tony roskładających się roślin.-Wykrzyczał Kirsi,przesypując piasek z drobinami dawnych lasów w ręce. -Myślę ,że trzeba wyprać nowego przywódce-wrzasną wstając Monki-Ten jest do niczego nawet miejsca do odpoczynku nie znajdzię-pochwili dodając. Aritika wzią zwój miecz i wstał,ciągle patrzył w oczy wrogowi.Monki szybko słapał włucznię i zatakował Aritike. -Ty beszczelny durniu!Prześciebię zginiemy!-wykrzyczał puki mógł Monki, Aritika jesnym susłem powalił Monkiego i staną na nim trzymając nogą jego rękę i miecz przyłożył do gardła wroga. -Jeżeli jesteś wtyką zginiesz ale jeżeli nie to błagaj o zitość-wykrzyczał z całych sił Aritika. -Chłopaki przestańcie i patrzcie co pędzi na nas- krzyknęła głośno Mika.Obaj spojrzeli na wshód i zobaczyli jakieś zwierze z ogonem.Dla Liona odlazła ubzia i wyłupiły się oczy z brzydoty napastnika. -Ja się tym zajme-powiedział Aritika przygotowując miecz i tarczę,ale zanim zdąrzył zrobić krok to smierdzące zwierze leżało na Aritice -Złaź ty...ty...smrodasię-wyszeptał Aritika przubując zrzucić z siebię bestje,naglę włucznia bestji odbiła miecz Aritiki i glatorian był bezbronny,gdy uświadomił sobię ,że to koniec bo ogon bestji prawie co mu się niewbił w głowę...naglę ostrze Miki przebił ogon Voroxa i zmusił go do ucieczki.Glatorian odwrucił się, wstał,zmarszczył brwi i chciał coś powiedzieć ale przerwała mu Mika. -Nie dziękuj,jakbym była na twojim miejscu zrobił byś to samo-Odpowiedziała podnosząc swój miecz.Reszta drużyny opuściła szczęki i wyłupiła gały. -Co to było?-spytał się Aritika przechodząc koło Miki. -Niewiem,ale coś silnego.To to zwierzę?-Spytała ztanowczym głosem spoglądając na Aritike. -Dobra,nieważne tu przenocujemy, dokładnie tam za krzakami.-odpowiedział Aritika Następnego dnia -Ziewwwwwww.Co za zimna noc-powiedział Kirsi, otrząsając się z zimna -Rzeczywiście ale to nieważne bo musimy już ruszać.Pospakowanu się,drużyna ruszyła -Hej,kto tam leży?-spytał Lion.Obaj przebiegli zaspę i dotarli do ciała. -Zabili go?To jeden z naszych.-Odparł Aritika -Znam go to jeden z naszych-odparł Kirsi -Niewiem kto to zrobił ale to jeden jeżeli go zabili to co zresztą i ...-Niedokończył zdania Aritika zobaczył ,że ktoś biegnię w ich stronę Część druga Glatorianie stali nad ciałem martwego glatoriana i nagle zobaczyli ,że ktoś biegnie w ich kierunku.Aritika naszykował bronię i uważnie przyglądał się postaci,była ona srebra,miała ona miecz i miotacz nie podobny do miotacza Thornax. -Uff,nareście cywilizacja.-Tajemnicza postać zblirzyła się do Aritiki,miał on chrypliwy głos. -Widzę,że też jesteścię sami, zdla od cywilizacji. A ten zerdzewiły Glatorian to masz wódz,ja mogę nim zostać za przepraszeniem suń się rdzewiakó.-Wykrzyczał ze smiechem Zixer.Aritika zasisną pięść prubując przyłorzyć natrętowi ale wiedział ,że to pogorszy sprawę. -Jeżeli mam ci oddać grópę,dla kogoś nieznanego mósisz mnię zabić!-odpowiedział Aritika patrząc na swój miecz.Zixer popatrzał z uśmiechem na wroga zmarszczając brwi. -Widzę ,że jesteś trochę zdenerwowany,kto cię tak denerwóję?-zapytał potrzymójąc nerwową atmoswerę. -TY!-krzykną Aritika niespuszczając z oczu natręta -Spokuj,chłopaki nie chcemy tu walk i zmiany lidera on nim będzie i koniec.Czego chcesz przybyszu,Zixer?-Miki uspokojiła dwóch urzerających się ze sobą glatorianów. -Chcę zwami mieszkać,być w waszej grupię.KIedyś za to ,że mam magiczną moc chcieli mnię upichcić i powiesić.Jednak uciekałem, a wy niechcecię mnie zabić-odpowiedział łagodnym i miłym głosem Zixer nie takimm jak kłucił się z Aritiką. -Dobra, ale obiecaj ,że nas nie sprzedasz i niebędziesz z nami się drarznił.-Odparła Miki. -Stoji, ja niebędę się zwami urzerał a wy mnię nie poćwiartkujecię-odpowiedział Zixer -Tak,potrzebny nam dobry glatorian.Nas jest 5 plus ty to 6,wciąż zamało glatorianów do obrony wioski,a Agori powinno być jakieś 60 ale niewiadomo czy jeszcze ,żyją. -Odpowiedział spokojnjnie Aritika. -Jak się nazywacię?-spytał Zixer -Jestem Aritika,to Miki,Kirsi,Lion,Monki. Za górami. Tam jest nasza dróżyna Glatorianów,jak chcecie znami mieszkać to pytajcię się tego z mieczem,ma na imię Aritika-odparł Agori -Ok,zaprowadźimy was tam i będziemy z wami mieszkać i pomorzemy wam w budowię wioski za to ,że staniemy się częścią plemienia.-Odparł Kredo -Hey,Aritika,Kirsi, i ty tam szary glacie,jesteśmy.-wykrzyczał Agori. -Jest znami trzech glatorianów Kredo,Kristal,Mistral i 6 agori.-wykrzyczał następny Agori -Witaj bracię,jestem Kredo-powiedział Kredo podając rękę Aritice. -Ja Aritika,to reszta mojego zespołu-odpowiedział Aritika wyrywając rękę z uścisku Kreda. -Mamy,za dużą grupę taką grupą tródno będzie podróżować więc musimy załorzyć gdzieś miasto.-wtrącił się Kirsi -Okej,już zabieram się do roboty-wywrzeszczał Zixer. -Nie tu człowieku,chcesz zginąć?Tu niema takiej morzliwości,zero materiału,wody pitnej,i blisko wroga.-Odpowiedział Lion. -Myślę ,że powinniśmy jeszcze trochę przejść.Miasto zbudujemy koło oazy,aby był dostęp do wody i porzywienia.Jesteśmy jedyni któży rozwiną cywilizację za Czarnymi szczytami!Mósimy wymyśleć system socjalny!Zbudować miasto z areną,zamkiem,i takimi tam.Musimy mieć materiały! Bo bez tego niezbudujemy miasta -odezwał się Aritika. -Ja mam moc zmieniania wszystkiego w metal i takie tam.Moge też leczyś,i zajmować się robieniem materiałów z piasku.-odezwał się Zixer celując bronią w kamień.Po chwili z miecza wystrzelił promień i z kamienia ztała się bryła żelaza. -Wow-krzykneli wszyscy. -Mógłbyś zajmować się też robieniem materiałów na broń.-powiedział Aritika podnosząc bryłe żelaza i podrzucając ją. -Albo.-Zixer zachichotał cicho i wzią do ręki miecz,reszta oddziału niewidziała tego.Ale Aritika zobaczył jak Zixer przemalowóje mu zbroje na różowo i na masce domalowóje wąsy zamienia mu broń na plastkiowy mieczek.To wszystko działo się tak szybko ,że Aritika nie zdążył zareagować,po chwili jego kolor zmienił się na różowy a ręce były fioletowe.Aritika zacisną oczy i obudził go chichoczek Zixera,Aritika spojżał na siebię i znów był narmalny. -Co to było?-spytał się Aritika -Iluzja,ot co.-zachichotał Zixer -Co tak stojicię,już musimy ruszać-odpowiedziała Mika.Aritika spojżał na Zixera,i zacisną oczy. -Chcesz jeszczę?-spytał Zixer -Nie to koniec na dziś,ale następnym razem uwarzaj moge nie zapomnieć ,że to iluzja i zabić ciebię-Aritika powiedział ze wściekłością przykładając miecz do gardła Zixera -Powinniszmy ruszać.-odparł Zixer.Oba postacie poszzły w strone grópy.I zaczeli długi i męczący chód. -Aritika,gdzie założymy miasto moji ludzię są już wyczerpani,brakiem wody i upałem?-Odparł Kredo unosząc miecz do góry i zasłaniając pronmienie słońca. -Powinniśmy już gdzieś założyć miasto bo długo nie pożyjemy-odpowiedział Aritika -Może powinnyśmy założyć miasto tutaj i będziemy nosili wiadra wody do wioski?-spytała Kristal -Ja też tak myślę.-odpowiedział Mistral. -Nie!Nie możemy narażać naszych ludzi,mogą spotkać te śmierdzące bestje kolou waszego.I jeszcze inne drapieżniki.Miasto zbudujemy przy oazie!-odpowiedział rozważnie Aritika. -To Voroxy! Nasi bracia tylko ,że trochę eeee...yyyyyyyy...oooooooooooooooo...uuuuuuuuuuu...,że tak powiem zdziczeli.-Odpowiedziała Kristal -Pochodziliścię z ich rodu?-spytała Miki -Tak-oznajmiła Kristal. -Uwaga!Atakują nas yyyy...jak im tam?-krzykną Aritika łapiąc tarczę i zrzucając śpiwór z prowiantem. -Voroxyyyyyyyyyyyyy!-krzykną Kredo równiesz zrzucając bagaż.Bestje rzuciły się na wędrowców. -Agori na tył-Krzykną Zixer-Ughht-Vorox skoczył na Zixera i glatorian się przewrócił-Pora na arcydzieło!-wykrzyczał Zixer znieniając Voroxa w posąg. -Uważaj!Aritika!-niespodziewanie krzykną Zixer.Oko Aritiki zauważyło włucznie lecącą w strone glatoriana.Ten obrcił się i uchronił się pod tarczą. -Dzięki!-wykrzyczał Aritika wbijając miecz w ciało bestji.Zixer niezauważył ostrza thornax które leciao w jego stronę. -Czas na mnię-powiedział w myśli Aritika i wyskoczył przed Zixera zbijając owoc. -Dzięki!-odpowiedział Zixer.Kristal i MIki broniły Agori a Monki,Kirsi,Lion,Mistral pomagali trzem wodzom Zixerowi,Aritice,Kredo -Hey,przegramy jest ich miliony!-wykrzyczał Kredo. -Racja!-wszyscy glatorianie oprócz Aritiki i Zixera się zgodzili. -Noto chupś-odparł Zixer strzelając z miotacza bryłą srebra która zmieniła się w kwas.I wybuchła niszcząc niektóre Voroxy.A inne uciekły -No brawo-odpowiedział Aritkia i Kredo. -No nieźle.-odpowiedział Kirsi -Wow,ale dałeś im wycisk.-odpowiedział Lion -Puuufff-jeden z Agori upadł.Wszyscy się odwrucili. Część trzecia -Jest osłabiony,długo nic niejadł i nie pił!-odezwała się Kristal-Jeżeli nie dostanie prowiantu już nie dożyje następnego dnia! -Aritika nie chciał pozwolić na śmierć agori ale niemiał innego wyjścia,bo nie mieli już prowiantu-Nie, musimy się udać po pożywienię,my też już ledwo stojimy a agori już niewytrzymóją!Niemoge na to pozwolić!-odparł Aritika potsząc na swój miecz,-Niemogę! -On ma rację moji ludzie też ledwo stoją a Zixer niema mocy zmieniania w pożywienię!-odparł Kredo -Trzeba też sprawdzić czy nikt nie został ujemnie naładowany mocą wybuchu!-wtrącił się Zixer -I czy nikt nie jest ranny!-odparł Mistral -Hey,kto tam idzię?-odparł Gadjet,jakaś postać o czarnym pancerzu zbliżała się do grupy.Aritika wzią miecz i tarczę i wyskoczył przed grupę. -Kim jesteś i czego chcesz?Mów bo zginiesz!-odparł Aritika -Jestem Tryna,przyniosłem dla was trochę jedzenia bo widzę ,że jesteścię głodni.-zawołał Tryna-zostałem wyżucony z plemienia bo wstawiałem się za was bo mieliście być zabici ale wstawiłem się za was i teraz skończę jak trup.Więc chciałem wam zrobić dobry uczynek i mieć czystę sumienię -Dzięki za pomoc ale nie ufamy ci więc namyślę się czy możesz zostać u nas w plemieniu.-oznajmił Aritika biorąc od Tryny jedzenie i rzucił je dla Miki która natomiast wszystkim rozdała.Aritika podszedł do Zixera,Kredo i Kirsi. -Kto jest za tym aby on został?-spytał Aritika -Ja jestem za tym aby ostał-odparł Kirsi -Ja też-odparł Kredo,Aritika spojrzał na Zixera który namyślając się powiedział -Zostaję,nieznamy go ale ma dobre sercę bo nam pomógł,uratował nasprzed smiercią głodową. -Masz rację Zixer,on naprawdę jest dobry-odpowiedział Aritika-Tryna po głosowaniu wychodzi ,że... zostajesz!-krzykną Aritika,Tryna uśmiechną się jakby był zadowolony,glatorianie poszli coś zjeść a Tryna stał i szeptał: -Udało się, nie zginę ale moji bracia zatakują nas a ja będę bronił nowych przyjaciół-powiedział Tryna patrząc na swoją maczógę. Noc była zimna,wszyscy dygotali z zimna.Naglę powiał wiatr silniejszy niż jaki kolwiek Aritika widział w życiu. Ogień zgasł.Obak namiotów pojawił się dziwny Glatorian!Namioty były w krzakach,więc on ich nie wydział a oni go tak.Aritika obódził Zixera,który leżał na drugim końcu namiotu. -Cicho-powiediał Aritika,nieodrywawszy oczy od przybysza! -Kto to może być-powiedział Zixer smiertelnie cichym głosem. -Ktoś nie nasz,on jest o wielę większy i silniejszy od nas!-odpowiedzaiał czerwony glatorian. -Hmmmmm...-zmróżył oczy Zixer -Obudź Kredo!-wyszeptał Aritika -Już się robi!-Zixer wylazł z namiotu i szybko dobiegł do namiotu gdzie spał Kredo i Minstral,obudził Kredo i powiedział mu aby pposzedł z nim i nic niemówił. -Co?-spytał się Kredo cichym głosem. -To!-pokazał Aritika przez szparę o dołu. -yyyyyyyyy.To jakiś tytan!-powiedział Kredo -Racja,ale jak go pokonać,on czegoś tu szuka!-odpowiedział Aritika. -fuuuuuffffffffff-owoc thornak trafił w namiot w którym spał Minstral.Po namiocie został tylko sztrzępy! -Nie!Gdybym go nie obudził nie zginą by!-cicho odparł Zixer -Trudno,idz wszystkich wyprowadzić z namiotów,,aby inni nie zzgineli!My wrócimy później!-powiedział Kredo zaciskając oczy,po stracie kompana. -Miki powiedziała ,że ich ukryję i wróci z Kirsi i Kristal a reszta będzie pilnować Agori!.-powiedział zdyszany Zixer. -fuuuuuuuuuuuuufffffffffffffff-następny owoc trafił w namiot. -Ufff.Nikogo tam nie było-odpowiedział Aritika. -Uwaga!Uciekajcię!Leci w naszą stronę!-krzykną Kredo.Szybko uciekli,z namiotu,patrząc jak zostaję rozerwany przez wybuchowy owoc! -Już jesteśmy,Kristal została bronić Agori!-powiedział Kirsi -Hmmm...ten tytan nas szuka!-powiedziała Mika -fuuuuuuuuuuuufffffffffffff-Następny owoc wyleciał z miotacza i zdawało się ,że jest już nad glatorianami! -Nieuciekniemy!-krzykną Kredo .Owoc był w odległośći 20 cm od grópy,śmierć była pewna,tytan wystrzelił po chwili sześć następnych naboji.Pare sekund i zginą.Zixer zacisną oczy.Naboje były w odległości 12 cm. Aritika uchwicił tarczę i nakrył głowę po czym kucną. -fuuuuuuuuuuuuuufffffffffffffffffffffff-nabuj udeżył koło Kredo który odleciał na kilka metrów po czym stracił przytomność.Następny koło Kirsiego który odleciał w krzaki.Następny udeżył w tarczę Aritiki,po czym glatorian wypuścił tarczę i oderwał miotaczem Zixera który odleciał po następnym udeżeniu.Miki uchwyciła tarczę Aritiki i broniła się od owoców.Naszczęście żaden w nią nie trafił. -Hahaha,no proszę kogo my tu mamy!-powiedział tytan. -Miki,biegnj do Agori i powiedz aby uciekali!-krzykną Aritika. -hmmmm...ty nie oberwałeś czerwoniusiu!-odpowiedzał tytan -Nie!-Aritika krzykną.Wstał podniusł tarczę i miecz.Tytan skierował wyrzutnię w Aritike i wystrzelił. -fuffffffffffffffffff-nabuj wyleciał w stronę Aritiki-Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh-nabój udeżył koło Aritiki odpychając go po czym Aritika stracił przytomność. -Ha!Mam was!Teraz zdobęze nagrodę!-krzyną tytan. Część czwarta Podróż mijała ostro,i bardzo długo a nadodatek niewygodnie i sórowo.Światło dzienne zaczęły się wyjawjać za widokręgó widniejącym daleka na zaspach.Wszędzie było cich.Ogromne drzewa i krzewy,jeziora-to wszystko...znikło.Upał się wzmagał,słońce było już dokładnie na niebie,po samym środku.Aritika leżał w klatce z Zixerem,Kirsi był razem w klatce z Kredo,a Ministral... wiem szkoda mówić on nieżyje. Tu był już koniec życia,opowieści czterech glatorianów którzy zginą i jeden naprawde ważny już był martwy. Tytan ubrany był w palto z kaptórem,i nic niebyło widać jakiego koloró ma pancerz.Tytan zacisną zęby,i popatrzył na swoją piękną wyszlifowaną ogromną broń i chciał ją chwycić ale powstrzymał się.Po paru godzinach spikit ciągnący wóz przestał biec.Aritika zacisnał pięść,i wyszcze zęby z bólu,popatrzył na położenie,wszyscy byli nieprzytomni a mu było nudnno więc zapytal się tytana -Dąkąd nas wieziesz??-spytał oczekując natychmiastowej odpowiedzi Aritika -Daleko!Ty niepowinneść otym wiedzieć!Weź przykład z przyjaciół którzy nawet nieotworzą dęby aby z tobą pogadać!Ja niemosze z nikim gadać taki jestem a ty?-buchną śmiechem tytan. -Jakbym był wolny i niał broń pożałował byś!-krzykną Aritika -A ja bym cię ćwigną korbaczem ,że być wogóle nieprzeżył!-krzykną tytan,Aritika sztórchną Zixera który poczym się budzi. -To prawda ,że zostaliśmy porwani?Zabije gościa magią!-powiedział zbudzony Zixer który tażcierpiał z bólu.Nagle gdy próbował zabić magią tytana zauwarzył ,że niema jej i ,że ktoś mu ją ukradł. -tak!!!!!!!Niezabijesz bo te kraty chłonią magię,czyli wszystko co zrobisz pochłoną kraty.-odrzekł Aritika -Prrrryyyyyyy-krzykną tytan zciągając lejce.-Odpoczynek mamy południe-krzykną zaciskając palce ku rącce korbacza,popatrzył na miotacz i na długi miecz i uśmiechną się.-Który zwas chce wyjść?-spytał tytan. -Ja i tak mnie popramiętasz!-krzykną Zixer -Nie,on jest głupi!I tak mósimy wszyscy wyjść jeżeli mamy dojechać żywi-krzykną Kredo -Brawo mistrzu!!!!-odparł tytan,i popatrzył na korbacz i spytał się Kredo. -Wiesz co to jest???????-tytan podszedł do Kredo. -Bicz ale czegoś takiego tylko Sahmad używa a ta to niewiem!-powiedział Kredo -Korbacz!Korbacz!-krzykną Aritika -Milcz!!!! Okazałeś się zbut głupi by zemną rozmawiać-krzyną tytan i walną w klatką korbaczem. -Wiesz ,że to jest okropny bicz,może nawet oddzielić na połuwki najgróbszy pancerza więc co zrobi z wami bez pancerzów które zdjąłem?-spytał tytan uwalniając glatorian oprócz Zixera który niezdążył wyleść -Nie ty nie-uśmiechną się tytan. -Teraz albo nigdy-krzykną Kredo i skoczył na tytana poczym go przewrócił.Ale tytan był śilniejszy i odepchną go. -Ty chcesz mnie zabić!!!-krzyną tytan poczym walną z całej siły Kredo korbaczem.Kredo wrzasną i upadł na ziemię,a podnim było widać jak spływa krew.Aritiak rzucił się do pomocy Kredo który był ranny.Podniusł go i wsadził do klatki aby nie zakaźił się piaskiem! -Kto ci pozwolił to zrobić!-krzykną tytan i uderzył korbaczem Aritike.Kirsi miał do wyboru zostać tu lub pomóc. -Ty skubańcu!!!!-krzykną i w miig wylądował na tytanie który sięgną po korbacza i zwalił go z siebie po czym udeżył go korbaczem. Aritika dostał lżej więc dał rady utrzymać a Kredo tak mocno ,że był o krok od śmierci.Aritkia zacisną oczy i zęby z bólu jaki korbacz wywołuję. Kirsi leżał w piasku powoli czogając się do Aritiki który,był na wozie.Poczym wciągną Kirsiego na wóz. -Boli?-spytał Zixer -A rzebyś wiedział-krzyną Aritika. -Wszyscy szczęśliwi?Wchodzić do klatek!Bo oberwicie korbaczem,poczym Kirsi i Aritika odrazu wskoczyli do klatek. -Pomógł bym wam jakbym nie został skuty przez tego bałwana.-powiedział Zixer. -Oby Kredo wyzdrobiał to rozprawimy się z nim-odparł Aritika patrząc na rącce w krwi!-Mocno widać? -Jagdyś wiedział to nienajgodzej!-Odparł Zixer,poczym zza zaktętu wyjechało dwóch innych tytanów obaj z miotaczami,i korbaczami. -Idą posiłki!Ha,ha,ha-krzykną tytan -Ej,Kirsi jak Kredo żyję?-spytał się Zixer? -Tak,żyję ale narazie ciężko z nim!!!-odpowiedział Kirsi -Przeżyję,nieprzeżyję w sómię ostro dosał ,jak jest śilny to przeżyję jak nie to po nim,i po kasię dla mnie więc przeżyję!!!-odpowiedział tytan Tytani dołączyli do grópy i dalej kontynuowali podróż.Po godzinie.Kredo wciąż był nieprzytomny,Kirsi spał,zaś Zixer i Aritika snóli plany o uciece.Dwaj tytani dołączyli też zbiega z niezanego państwa o kolorze biało-żółto-czarnej. -Mam pomysł ten nowy morze nam pomóc przy ostatecznej walce!-powiedział Zixer -Oby,planuje walkę ale niemamy broni a krata pochłania magię!-odparł Aritika -Ej,ty pomożesz nam w ucieccze?-spytał Zixer -Jakbyym miał broń...to może ale nie to nieuda wam się,dostaniecie tak korbaczem ,że niedojedziećie żywi do tego kto ich wynają.-powiedział szybko Amak. -Ale pomógł byś nam jakbyśmy mielki broń??-spytał Zixer -Nie...-odpowidział szybko Aritika -Tak,o tak!!!-odparł Amak -Mam plan!Słuchaj,wieczorem zatrzymamy się napewno wtedy nas wypuści,a ja i Kirsi zaatakujemy pierwszego a ty ukradniesz korbacz drógiemu,i wypuścisz Zixera,zixer zabiję drugiego a ty wyćwigasz trzeciego korbaczem na zakładników!Dobrze?-spytał Aritika -Stoji ale wieci co się stanie jak wam się nieuda?-spytał Amak -Będziemy torturowani i zabici?-spytał Zixer -Powiedzmy-odparł szybko i bez namysłu Amak -Prry-krzykneli tytani poczym jeden zsiadł ze Skalnego Rumaka i ruszył w stronę klatek!Aritika przygotował się do skoku wraz z Kirsim ale oni poczli pod skałyy nasząc jakieś skrzynik.Aritika wyją dwa sztylety,które stworzył z Zixerem podczas podróży.Jeden dał Kirsiemu drugi zostawił sobię! -Mówiliślcie ,że tego niemacie!!-powiedział Amak -Niewiedzieliśmy czy im to powiesz!!-odparł Aritika.Nagle podszedł tytan i otworzył klatkę po czym przystwił miecz do gardła Aritiki i Zixera.Wyrzucił z klatki Aritike który zaś został złapany przez innego tytana.Zixer wylazł ale ręce miał skute w kajdanki które chwytały magię. -Jak to zrobiliścię przeciesz klatka pochłania magię-spytał Amak -Ale nie od zewnątrz!-odpowiedział Aritika.Jeden tytan usiadł i piekł na ogniu zwierzę a drógi prowadził więźniów.Nagle Aritika wyrwał się i uderzył kamieniem w głowę.On upadł a Aritika wyją sztylet. -Komu to wbić???-krzykną Aritika -Grrryyyyyy-wrzasną tytan który prowadził Zixera i rzócił się na Aritike,który dźgną go w noge poczym powalił go i przycisną oderwaną gałeźią,poczym tytan piokący jedzenie wzią korbacz i chciał walnąć Aritike ale dostał cięką gałęzią drzewa (zwaną chlubą lub rózgą) poczym odwrócił się i dostał dwókrotnie mocniej po twarzy.Kirsi walczył sztyletem z tytanem a Amak miał czas wźiąść miecz.Dobra passa się odwróciła-Zixer oberwał korbaczem tak ,że upadł i płyneła zpod niego krew,a Kirsi obrywał pięścią od tytana.Potem nastąpiła znów szala siły i-Zixer ćminą tytana tak mocno ,że ten prawie ,że nie upadł,Kirsi udeżył kamieniem w głowę tytana.Amak zdobył miecz i biegł na pokonanie wszystkich ale zza skał wyskoszył czarny Skalny Rumak na którym siedział następny tytan z korbaczem i miotaczem.Strzelił w Amaka. -AAGGHHHHHH-krzykną Amak i upadł na ziemie.Następnym celem miotacza czwartego tytana był Zixer który padł jak nieżywy na ziemię i dostawał korbaczem od tytana.Tytan zezkocztł z rumaka i biegł w stronę bujek.Korbacz uderzył w Aritike który odleciał i padł na ziemię.Kirsi oberwał też korbaczem i odleciał na pare metrów.Tytan odrazu podbiegł do rannego tytana i spytał się kto mu to zrobił a on wskazał leżącego Aritike.Aritika odrazu podniusł miecz który trzymał wcześniej Amak.Tytan podniusł miotacz i wystrzelił w czerwonego glatoriana,który odleciał na metr i padł nieżywy.Mieli jednego lekko rannego a drugiego mocniej. -Teraz zobaczycie skubańce!!!!!!!!!!-wrzasną tytan z korbaczem w ręku. Kategoria:Twórczość Matuśka Kategoria:FF